


Role-playing Problems

by FearlesslyNightmarish (orphan_account)



Series: Lezbihonest Ladies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, scratch and sniff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FearlesslyNightmarish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1 - stomach<br/>*2 - heart<br/>*3 - crush<br/>*4 - brain</p></blockquote>





	Role-playing Problems

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you don't know what's wrong with you. For some very odd reason, you weren't in the mood for role-playing. Okay, scratch  **THAT** , you weren't in the mood to do anything at all!

 

"Ugh! What the furrick!" You groan, rolling over onto your *1protein holder. The feeling had started a few days ago, during a fairly exciting role-play with Terezi. You were in character and Terezi had mentioned some things that made your *2blood pusher ship a beat. She couldn't have meant it thought, Terezi always has a *3flush crush on Karkat. Then again, so did you but you were slowly getting over it and moving onward to become a better huntress and not the weak cat girl everyone thinks you are. Back to the problem, you never could tell other troll's intentions that well, only if they were a threat and going to attack or not. 

 

 _'Maybe I should ask a furriend?'_ You think, lazily grabbing your husktop. Going on pesterchum, you click on the wanted handle.

 

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**AC: :33 < vriskers? mew on?**

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Nep, what's up????????**

**AC: :33 < i have a question and i n33d mewr help**

**AC: :33 < its about purrezi**

**AG: W8 what ::::?**

**AG: What a8out my scourge sis?**

**AC: :33 < ummmmmmmm**

**AC: :33 < when do mew know when shes joking around?**

**AG: Uuuuuuuuh**

**AG: Usually when she sends the ':]' face**

**AC: :33 < okay**

**AC: :33 < thank mew vriskers!**

**AG: Sure thing nep**

**AG: 8ye**

**AC: :33 < bye!**

**arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

 

The conversation had the gears in your *4thinkpan turning with a new idea. A smile crossing your face, you clicked on Terezi's chumhandle.

 

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering gallowsCaliber [GC]**

**AC: :33 < *the might huntress sneaks up behind the mighty dragon***

**AC: :33 < *with quick movements she is in front of the dragon with a smirk on her lips***

**AC: :33 < *with even faster movements she places a kiss on the mighty dragons lips befur pulling away and calmly saying that she should have just said something instead of messing with the huntress's thinkpan***

**GC: *GC B1G 3Y3S GO W1D3 4S TH3 HUNTR3SS K1SS3SS H3R B3FOR3 SH3 K1SS3D H3R B4CK***

**GC: YOU H4V3 NO 1D34 HOW LONG 1V3 B33N W41T1NG FOR YOU TO G3T 4 H1NT N3P!**

**GC: L34V3 4 G1RL H4NG1NG MUCH?**

**AC: :33 < sorry purrezi it took me a while plus i n33ded to clarify something**

**AC: :33 < soooooo matesprits?**

**GC: OH D3F1N1T3LY M4T3SPR1TS**

**GC: <3**

**AC: :33 < <3**

 

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 - stomach  
> *2 - heart  
> *3 - crush  
> *4 - brain


End file.
